Rose of Scotland
by reignofqueens
Summary: AU romance between Richard, Duke of Gloucester and Mary Stewart
1. Chapter 1

November 1471 to April 1472

Mary was only minutes away from the palace of Westminster. Soon she would meet her future husband Richard Plantagenet, Duke of Gloucester and his family. She was very nervous about this family, especially his elder brother King Edward IV... she feared that he would seduce her and get her into bed with him, which would ruin her chance to marry Richard. Her brother, King James III of Scotland, depended on this alliance with England. Mary would do anything for Scotland. She would not let her brother down.

Before Mary knew it, her carriage had arrived at Westminster Palace. Her entourage had arrived a few minutes before. Mary was so nervous about meeting Richard that she was shaking. Her carriage driver opened the door and helped her out. After that, Mary was escorted to the palace. William Hastings, Lord Chamberlain of England, was waiting inside to escort Mary to the throne room. William Hastings was charming, but respectful. He linked arms with Mary and escorted her to the throne room.

As Mary walked into the throne room, she could not stare at King Edward and Queen Elizabeth. They were two of the most beautiful people that Mary had ever seen. She also noticed two young men standing next to the king.

'These must be the king's brothers,' Mary thought to herself, 'which one of them is Richard?'

Mary tried her best to remain formal, but King Edward did not seem to be in the mood for formalities.

"Mary Stewart..." said Edward out in his loud, booming voice, "your brother lied to me."

Mary suddenly felt nervous. 'Oh know... what did James do?' Mary thought to herself.

"James told me that you were 'of pleasing countenance.' What he failed to mention is that you are beautiful." Edward went over to Mary and kissed her respectfully on the hand. "You are beautiful, Mary Stewart. I am lucky to have you as a future sister-in-law."

Mary blushed. "Thank you, your grace. I am lucky to have such a handsome man such as yourself as my future brother-in-law." Mary curtsied to him.

Edward roared with laughter and the surrounding nobles all clapped. Edward then silenced them. "How rude of me. I have yet to introduce you to my brothers."

Edward walked Mary over to the two men standing next to his throne. Mary was first introduced to George, Duke of Clarence. She found him handsome and charming like Edward, but there was an arrogance to him that she did not particularly like. After that, she was introduced to Richard. Mary found Richard handsome, but in a different way compared to his brothers. Mary liked his darker looks. There was a quietness to him that she liked. Mary hoped to speak to him privately later on. They would be married in the near future.

Once all the formalities were exchanged, Mary was escorted to her chambers. Four young women were inside waiting. The first, a young woman with dark, curly hair and light blue eyes, introduced herself as Alice Percy. Alice seemed to be in charge of all the other ladies. She then introduced the other three. There was Margery Beauchamp, a very pretty girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes, Eleanor Neville, a curvy girl with blond hair and brown eyes and Jane Howard, a slim girl with straight blond hair, pale green eyes and pale skin. Mary liked all of her new ladies. She hoped that they would all become great friends.

The rest of the day was spent preparing Mary's chambers. Mary would have rather explored the castle, but decided that she would do that on a later day. Later that night, Mary and her new ladies-in-waiting made their way to the celebration. King Edward was throwing a feast in Mary's honor. She was touched by the king's generosity.

All eyes were on Mary when she and her ladies made it to the feast hall. Mary liked the attention. She had a place of honor next to King Edward. She sat to the king's right while Richard sat on her right. Mary hoped that she and Richard would be able to talk, but he barely spoke to her all night. She was disappointed that he did not speak to her, but decided not to let that ruin her night. When the dancing began, Mary had many partners, including King Edward and George of Clarence. Richard did not even offer to dance with her.

'How are Richard and I to be husband and wife if he will not even speak to me?' Mary thought to herself. She was extremely disappointed. She hoped that things would change between her and Richard. After all, hey were to be husband and wife.

It was nearing the Christmas season. Mary had been at court for over a month, but Richard had barely spoken two words to her a day (if she was lucky enough to be graced by his presence). Mary was tired of waiting. She would make her move on the first of the Twelve Nights of Christmas, but Mary was distraught to learn on the first night that Richard was not even at court.

"Richard is not at court right now. He is visiting a dear friend of his," said George when Mary asked him where Richard was.

"Who is this friend?" Mary asked, though she feared what the answer was.

"He's just visiting an old friend, Mary. There is no need for you to worry. He will be back for the Twelfth Night celebration."

Mary nodded her head and smiled, but she could not shake the uneasy feeling she had.

The Christmas season passed by quickly. Before Mary knew it, the Twelfth Night celebrations were here. Mary looked especially beautiful in her new gown of gold cloth (it was made especially for the Twelfth Night). 'Perhaps things will be different tonight.'

Mary was right. The night, Richard was much more sociable. They made small talk during the feast, they danced together and Richard even flirted with her. Mary was pleased by Richard's change in behavior, but also worried. Something must have happened between him and his "dear" friend. Mary decided to ask him about that on a later day.

Around midnight, Mary and three of her ladies Alice, Eleanor and Jane left the festivities and headed back to Mary's room. On the way back, the four of them saw Margery and King Edward kissing passionately in a dark corner. Mary surprised to see the king with one of her ladies, even though he was a known womanizer. She would certainly have to inquire about that later.

More time had passed since the Christmas celebrations. It was nearing St. Valentine's Day. Mary wanted to spend a private evening with Richard. The had already become good friend, but had yet to start caring for each other. They had spoken about their studies and their hobbies and their families, but had not shared the important things.

Mary's wish came true. The night before St. Valentine's Day, she was invited to Richard's private chambers for supper. Mary looked forward to their evening. She wore a gown of murray and blue (Richard's colors). Richard seemed to be pleased with Mary's gown and complemented her. Mary was touched by Richard's complement, since he looked like he actually meant it. After that, he did not say anything for a while. Half way into their meal, Richard decided to finally speak up.

"Mary, I have something to tell you," said Richard. He was serious.

"What is it?" Mary was suddenly nervous about what Richard was going to say to her.

"I have two illegitimate children."

"Oh..." Mary did not expect that.

"My daughter Katherine is three and my son John is one and a half."

"Their mother?"

"Her name is also Katherine , but I like to call her Kate. I will not share her last name right now. She wants her life to remain private and I will respect her wishes."

Mary nodded. "Was she the 'dear friend' you were visiting during Christmas?"

"Yes, but that was the last time I will be seeing her has my lover. Our affair is over."

Mary was relieved. 'Thank God,' she thought to herself. "What about the children?"

"Katherine and John will be apart of our lives, Mary. Kate wants to raise them for now, but when John is six, both of them will be brought to me. They will be publicly recognized as my children... I hope that you are okay with this, Mary. I want you to love Katherine and John as I do."

"Yes, I am fine with this, Richard," Mary said, even though she did not actually mean it. She was not fine with this. How could she accept Richard's bastards?

Neither Richard nor Mary said anything after that. The rest of their evening was spent in awkward silence.

In late March, King Edward decided that it was time for Richard and Mary to be wed. The wedding date was set for the twentieth of April in the year of 1472.

The night before the wedding, Mary was full of nerves. She wondered if Richard felt the same way. She spent so much time worrying that her night passed by quickly. The morning of the wedding came quicker than she wanted it to. Once Mary was dressed in her wedding gown, it was time for her to get to the cathedral where she and Richard were to be married. The ceremony began at midday and ended in the blink of an eye. Mary was officially the duchess of Gloucester.

Mary paced around the room as she waited for Richard to come to her. She smiled when he finally came to into the room. Richard went straight to a table with wine and two cups and poured him and Mary each a glass of wine. Mary eagerly accepted the cup of wine and took a few small sips, hoping it would calm her nerves. It helped for a little while.

"Mary," said Richard after a little while, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"We have to," said Mary, "it is our duty."

"I know we have to, but we don't have to do it tonight."

"I want to Richard."

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure. You are my husband, after all."

"Alright then," Richard said, a light smile crossing his face, "we should do it now."

Mary nodded her head, then laid down on the bed. She was ready. Richard joined her shortly after. Richard was gentle, but it still hurt Mary. It only lasted a few minutes, since it was Mary's first time. Afterwards, Richard rolled over on his side. He kissed Mary on the cheek, then went to sleep. Mary lay awake for a long time afterwards before finally going to sleep herself. She hoped that she and Richard would grow to love each other. She wanted that more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: May 1472

Mary and Richard had been at Middleham Castle for three days now. The had left Westminster three days after their wedding. Mary enjoyed being at Middleham. It was a massive castle in the north and more importantly, it was Richard's favorite place to be. It took three days for Mary and her ladies Alice, Margery, Eleanor and Jane to explore the castle in it's entirety.

The ladies all seemed to like it there, though Margery missed being at court. She missed being with King Edward, though Mary assured her that they would all be going to London in September. Alice did not particularly like being at Middleham, but Eleanor and jane were happy to be there (especially since they had all become good friends in the past few months). Mary hoped that being away from court would give her and Richard more time together, but he had so many duties to attend to and could only really see Mary at meals and at night.

"Richard," said Mary as they were having supper one evening, "we have barely spent any time together since we arrived here."

"I know Mary, but I have duties to attend to."

"I know, but we have just been married and we still don't really know each other."

"Edward has given me many responsibilities. I will always have work to do for him, as well as my own duties as duke of Gloucester."

"Let me unburden you and give me a few of responsibilities, Richard. I want to help."

"It's my responsibility."

"Please, Richard. I need something to do besides sit around all day and embroider with my ladies."

Richard signed. "Alright Mary. You can help me read the dozens of letters I receive each day, as well as help me write my responses back to those letters."

"Thank you Richard. I really do appreciate this."

He smiled. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so I will not have as many letters. Perhaps we could go riding together?"

"I would love that."

"Good," Richard said before taking a drink of wine/

"Mary took a drink of wine herself. The rest of the evening was spent in deep conversation about Socrates and his philosophies. The next day came quickly. It was soon time for Mary and Richard to leave for their horseback ride.

"Mary," said Margery before Mary left to join Richard, "you should take this." She handed Mary a folded up blanket.

"A blanket?" Mary asked, a bit puzzled, "why would I need a blanket? Richard and I are only going riding."

Margery laughed. "It is for when you have to stop riding for a bit. I am sure that you and Richard will need a break sometime... It would be the perfect opportunity for your two to have private time as husband and wife."

"Oh," Mary said blushing, "that would not be proper. Private husband and wife time is for the bedchamber."

"I don't think so," said Margery, "you can really do it anywhere."

"Richard and I are the duke and duchess of Gloucester. I will not be discussing our private married life any further."

"How often have you and Richard been together as husband and wife?" Eleanor asked.

"I just told you Eleanor. I will not be discussing my private, married life any further."

"Oh, come now Mary," said Margery, "just tell us. We will keep the information to ourselves.

Mary was flustered. "Fine... I will tell you, even though there is not much to tell... Richard and I have only been together once... On our wedding night."

"Only once?" Margery was shocked, "you two have been married a fortnight. You two should have been together a dozen times by now."

"Richard is very busy, he works so hard. Is it so wrong that all he wants to do is sleep at night?"

"Oh, Mary," said Eleanor, "You need to be intimate with Richard. He is a Plantagenet, after all."

"I've heard that Plantagenets make the best lovers," Jane said suddenly.

Margery and Eleanor burst out laughing at what Jane said, since she was the quietest and the most innocent of the bunch. "You are right, Jane," said Margery.

Jane and Mary both blushed. Alice finally spoke up. "It is important that you provide heirs for the house of York."

"Of course I know that, Alice. I want nothing more than to give Richard a son. I would like to give him a dozen children. But right now, I just want to get to know him. I want to be his best friend."

Margery sighed. "Alright Mary, do as you please with Richard... but just take what I said into consideration."

Mary smiled and laughed a little. "That I can do. Now if you don't mind, I must go to the stables to meet Richard."

She left her chambers shortly after. One of the servants escorted Mary to the stables. Richard was already there waiting for her.

"Are you ready for our ride?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Richard said. He eyed the bundle in Mary's arms. "What is that?"

'Good lord,' Mary thought to herself, 'I still have the blanket Margery gave me.' "It's just a blanket... just in case it gets cold..." Mary lied. She crossed herself internally and decided she would go to confession the next day.

"The weather is fine. I'm very sure that we will not need it," he smiled lightly, "but I'll put it in my saddle bag anyways... just in case..."

Mary blushed. After that, she got on her horse with Richard's help, then watched Richard get on his own horse afterwards. Five other other men got on horses. After everyone was ready, they all rode off. The five men rode behind Richard and Mary, who rode side by side.

"Richard, who are the men behind us?"

"They are just our guards Mary. We cannot go riding without a little protection."

"Of course not." Mary felt stupid for even asking that question.

Richard sensed Mary's slight discomfort and rode off a little. Mary followed, she would keep up with Richard's pace. The two rode together for a few hours before taking a break. The guards tied Mary and Richard's horses to a tree while they sat on a blanket on the ground.

'I guess the blanket came in handy after all,' Mary thought to herself and smiled a little bit,

"What are you smiling about?" Richard asked.

"It's nothing."

"It can't be over nothing."

Mary sighed and told Richard about her conversation with her ladies before their ride.

"Oh...," Richard said. He was blushing.

Mary busted out laughing because of how uncomfortable she was. Richard started laughing after that. They both laughed hard. When they were done, Richard and Mary just looked at each other. Richard went in for a kiss. Mary eagerly kissed him back. They passionately kissed each other for a few minutes.

When the kiss ended, Richard spoke up, "I suppose we should get back to Middleham. Supper should be ready in a few hours."

"Yes," Mary said. She was feeling a little disoriented from the kiss. "We should get back."

Richard stood up and helped Mary get up herself. They rode back to Middleham after that in about two hours. Mary went straight to her chambers to be dressed for the evening meal. Her wide smile was still visible when she made it to her room. Her ladies were there waiting for her.

"So..." Margery asked, "did you and Richard... well... you know..."

Mary laughed. "No we did not, but we did kiss."

"What kind of kiss?"

"He kissed me the way every woman wants to be kissed."

"Was there tongue?"

"Yes, there was a little bit of it..." Mary started laughing.

Margery started laughing, then went over to Mary. Eleanor and Jane joined in the laughter. Alice stood to the side. She disapproved of their conversation.

Jane noticed Alice's behavior. "Oh Alice, come over here and join in the fun."

"That does not look like fun to me," said Alice, "discussing Mary's married life in public.:

"We aren't in public Alice," said Eleanor, "we are in Margery's private chambers.

"It doesn't matter Eleanor. It should not be spoken about at all."

"Alice," said Mary, "I know not to speak about these things in public, but in private, I do as I please. If I want to discuss my married life with friends, you are included on that list, I can do so when it is just us. If you have a problem with that, then you do not have to join the conversation."

"Yes, your grace," Alice said. She left the room in a hurry.

"Alice..." Mary felt bad.

"Don't worry about Alice," Margery said to Mary, "she has always been like this... since what happened with her mother."

"What happened with her mother?"

"You should ask her yourself another day, Mary, it would not be right if I told you."

"Alright then. I will ask her another day... I suppose I need to prepare for supper with Richard. He has two friends that will be here before supper starts. They will be staying for two or three months."

"Yes, your grace," said Margery, Eleanor and Jane in sync. They went to get Mary's gown and jewels for the night. As Mary was being dressed, she could not help but think of Alice. 'What had happened with her mother?' she thought to herself. She resolved to find out as soon as she could. All the while, the blanket that Mary had brought on her ride was still laying on the ground in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

June 1472 - August 1472

Francis and Stephen Lovell had been at Middleham Castle for two weeks. Mary noticed that Richard seemed to be a different person when he was with his friends. Mary liked seeing Richard happy, especially since her rarely ever smiled.

Mary had become acquainted with both brothers. Francis was Richard's age, nineteen. He was. He was the younger of the two brothers, but he held the title of Baron Lovell since Stephen was a bastard. He was five years older than Francis. Stephen was fun loving while Francis was serious like Richard. They were complete opposites, but they loved each other dearly. Mary enjoyed the two brothers for those reasons.

Every night since Francis and Stephen arrived, the four of them had many long conversations over cups of wine. Mary's own ladies even joined in the conversation some of the time. Francis seemed to like Alice, but it was really Mary who he liked. Stephen seemed to like Margery. Since she was King Edward's mistress, she showed no interest in Stephen. Even with that, they all enjoyed each others company. One night at supper, Mary asked the brothers how they became friends with Richard.

"We all lived with Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick when we were younger. We were his wards," said Francis when Mary asked the question.

"I see," said Mary. She felt weird about it since she knew about the earl of Warwick and all the trouble he had caused.

"Those were good days, weren't they?" Richard asked.

"Yes they were," said Francis.

Stephen nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets talk about something else," said Mary. She felt bad for bringing it up. She did not want anyone to feel bad.

They did talk about other things. History, war stories and other topics like that. Mary grew bored of the conversation after a while and excused herself. She went back to her room with her ladies.

Late that night, Mary was alone in her bed. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on her door."

"Who is it?" she asked out loud.

"It's Richard. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Richard opened the door. He was already wearing his night shift. He joined Mary in her bed. He wrapped his arm around Mary, who laid her head on his chest."

"I am sorry about supper."

"Sorry about what?"

"The question I asked... it changed the mood at supper."

"Don't worry about it Mary. We all still remember our time with Warwick. It was great being there. Even with what kind of man Warwick became, it did not change our opinions of him. Out memories of him will always be fond ones."

Mary smiled, then kissed Richard on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Can't a wife kiss her husband with out having a specific reason?"

"Of course she can." Richard kissed her back on the lips. The two kissed passionately. They did not end up having sex, but they talked all night, falling asleep in each others arms.

A month had passed by quickly. Mary was enjoying her summer at Middleham with Richard, Francis and Stephen. They went hunting and hawking, riding and fishing. The men taught Mary archery, but she proved to be terrible at it. They spoke of many different subjects, from warfare to poetry. Having Francis and Stephen stay was good because it brought Mary and Richard closer together.

One night in particular was good for Mary and Richard. They were kissing passionately, their hands all over each other. Mary desired Richard so much.

"Richard," she said, "I want you."

Richard did not say anything and began to kiss her neck and chest. Mary moaned in pleasure when he began to kiss her breasts through her nightgown. He kissed down her belly, then here legs. Mary could not take it anymore and pulled off her nightgown. Richard then started kissing back up her legs and belly to her chest and neck.

Mary pulled Richard to her and kissed him on the mouth. She pressed her naked body against his. After that, Richard pulled off his own nightgown. Richard wrapped her arms around Richard and caressed his back as he entered her. She moaned in pleasure after he did so.

Their loving lasted several minutes before both Richard and Mary reached their climax. Richard fell on his back afterwards. Mary then laid on her back. She was very satisfied. She then laid her head on Richard's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Mary was pleased with her and Richard's lovemaking.

The next day passed by quickly. Mary's behavior was different than it usually was. Her ladies thought she was acting weird. When it was just Mary and Margery together that evening, Margery spoke up.

"There is something different about you Mary."

"Different? How is that?"

"You seem happier and full of life... not that you were dead inside before."

Mary smiled. "There is something different about me..."

"What is that?"

"Me and Richard finally -"

"I knew it!" Margery exclaimed as she cut Mary off.

"How? I did not even get to finish my sentence."

"I knew it the moment you said 'me and Richard' Mary."

"Are you proud of me?" Mary was laughing.

"Yes I am," Margery said laughing, "so... how was it? Was Richard good in bed?"

"Margery!" Mary tried to be angry, but she could not be.

"Come on, Mary. You can tell me. It's not like Alice is here to disapprove and judge us."

"It was very good, especially since it was only my second time, but I could not really say."

"Don't be modest. I knew King Edward was good in bed after one time. It got better and better each time after that."

"Well, it finally happened for real, since I don't really count our wedding night," said Mary, "can we stop having these conversations now?"

"Yes we can... do you think that you are pregnant?"

"Not at the moment. It only just happened last night.:

"Well, I hope you are with child."

"Thank you, Margery," said Mary as she hugged her, "I hope I am too."

The summer passed by quickly. It was nearing the end of August. Stephen and Francis were planning to leave and return to their home. Richard and Mary were planning to go to London in the first week of September. Mary enjoyed her time at Middleham, Castle, but she was ready for a change of scenery, especially when she realized that she was not with child.

Soon it was Francis and Stephen's last day. Richard went hunting with them that last day. Mary noticed that Alice was watching them as they rode off with their hunting party, Mary thought it odd since Alice had not shown any interest in Francis or Stephen.

"Alice? What are you doing? Mary asked.

"I am just watching the men ride off."

"Is there any man in particular that you watched for?"

"No." Alice was blushing.

"It does not look that way. I can tell by the color of your cheeks. They are rosier than usual."

"I was just watching them ride off. It was nothing more than that," said Alice, even though she had been eying one man in particular.

That next morning, Mary and Richard saw Francis and Stephen off. Their long visit had been great. Mary hoped to see the again, as she had become good friends with both of them."

"It was good to have Francis and Stephen here with us, Richard," Mary said at supper that night.

"I'm glad you think that Mary, since in the new year, they will be living with us."

"Is there any particular reason why?"

"They are my good friends and advisors. I need them here with me. They would rather be here with me than their family home anyways."

"That is good news, Richard."

"I am glad that you are pleased about this."

"I really am pleased," said Mary as she went over to Richard and sat on his lap.

Richard smiled, then kissed Mary on her lips. She kissed him back. Mary could get used to her new life in England.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: September 1472 - December 1472

It was Mary's first week back at court with Richard. All of her ladies were happy to be back at court, especially Margery. She had missed having the king in her bed. Mary hoped that her time at court would be good, but she longed to get pregnant more than anything else and hoped that she and Richard would conceive soon.

Richard spent much of the time with his brothers, so Mary did not get to see him as much as she would have liked. There were several times where Mary was in the company of both of her sisters-in-law Queen Elizabeth and Isabel, Duchess of Clarence. Isabel usually brought her widowed sister Anne along.

Mary could tell that Anne and Isabel did not like Queen Elizabeth and that the queen did not seem to like either of them, which made things awkward. Mary tried her best not to take sides and decided just to become friends with all three of them. It was working so far.

Whenever she could, Mary had conversations with both of Richard's brothers. She was slowly starting to like George, but already liked Edward, as he was very easy to talk to. Every night, there was some festivity. Mary liked watching her husband fool around with his brothers. It brought her joy to see Richard happy. But every time Mary saw Richard actually happy, she could not help but think of Richard with his former lover Kate. One night when they were in bed, Mary finally decided to ask Richard about Kate.

"What was Kate like?" Mary asked.

"She was... well, she is... very beautiful. She has beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes. Her smile is lovely like yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. She -" Richard stopped, "I should not be talking about Kate in front of you."

"It's fine Richard. I asked you about her. I want to know what she's like, especially since I will be overseeing her children's upbringing in a few years."

"Alright... Kate is very easy to talk to. I could tell her anything when we were together. She loves dancing and being around people. She loves being outside and very smart and could easily understand the serious situations I often told her about. She has a beautiful laugh..." Richard paused, unable to continue. He still missed her.

"Do you still think about her?"

"All the time, but I know we cannot ever be together as lovers ever again. I accept it, but it still makes me sad sometimes."

"You are not alone, Richard. You have me." Mary rubbed her hand against his chest.

"And you are enough." Richard grabbed Mary's hand and kissed it.

Mary kissed him back on the cheek. Richard kissed her back on the lips. Their kissing turned into lovemaking. Both Mary and Richard were satisfied that night.

They had now been at court for a month. Their time had been great in the beginning, but a couple weeks in, Mary began to feel ill. She laid in bed all day and was constantly vomiting. Mary thought she was dying, but when she told one of the court physicians her symptoms, he assured Mary that she was not dying. She was with child.

Mary could barely contain her joy when she learned she was with child. She longed to tell Richard, but he had just left for a three day long hunting trip with hiss brothers. Mary could not keep the news to herself, so she decided to tell her ladies. Maybe they could help her think of a way to tell Richard.

"Oh, Mary," said Margery, "I am so happy for you."

Jane, Eleanor and Alice all nodded their heads in agreement, even though they all seemed to be a little jealous, since none of them had been married yet. Even with that, the five ladies spent nearly an hour thinking up the perfect way for Mary to tell Richard of her pregnancy.

Three days passed by quickly. Richard and his brothers made it back, did not return until the evening. Mary knew in advance, since they had sent a message. Her and Richard's room had been decorated with flowers and candles. Mary herself was wearing nothing but her robe. She eagerly waited for Richard to come into the room.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Richard finally entered the room. He went over to Mary and kissed her.

"What's all this for?"

"It's a special occasion?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Guess. If you get it right, I will remove my robe."

"Alright," said Richard, chuckling, "did you buy a new gown?"

"If I had a new gown, I would be wearing it right now." Mary was giggling.

"Hmmm... did you finally finish reading that book I recommended to you?"

"Thank bigger. I would not have all of this planned just to tell you that I read a book."

"Did you succeed in becoming friends with the queen?"

"Yes, but that's not it."

"Are you finally good at archery?"

"No... At the rate you are guessing, you will never be able to guess the right answer."

"I've been riding all day. I'm exhausted Mary."

"Just guess one more time. Think hard about it."

Richard looked more closely at Mary. He finally realized what Mary had to tell him. "You're with child, aren't you?"

Mary did not say anything and just removed her robe. She pressed her naked body against him.

"Mary," said Richard before kissing her, "you have made me a happy man."

Mary smiled. "I would like to make you even happier." She began to unlace his doublet. Richard helped Mary undress himself. When he was naked, he picked Mary up and gently threw her down on the bed, then mounted her. Mary flipped him over and got on top of him.

Richard took Mary's nipple in his mouth. She threw her head back and started laughing. Richard wrapped his arms around Mary and slapped her on the ass. He joined in the laughter after that.

Their lovemaking lasted a good two hours. Both Mary and Richard were sweating afterwards. The both lay on their backs exhausted. They looked at each other. Richard put his hand on Mary's stomach before falling asleep. Mary fell asleep shortly after Richard. Both of them smiled as they slept.

Another two months passed. It was once again nearing the Christmas season. Mary's pregnancy was going well. She was still not showing, but she certainly still felt the symptoms. Many nights she retired early to her bed on account of how tired she was. Richard wanted to have many quiet evenings with Mar, but she insisted that he spend timed with his friends and his brother. Her ladies took turns sitting with her. One night, Jane was sitting with her. It was supposed to be Alice's turn, but she needed to be somewhere else that night.

"Where do you think Alice is right now?" Mary asked Jane, "I know that Eleanor is with a suitor and Margery is probably with the king."

"Actually," said Jane, "Margery is no longer the king's mistress. He has a new mistress now."

"Really? Who is that?"

"I don't know and neither do Alice or Margery or Eleanor."

"Hmmm..."

"But neither Margery nor Eleanor nor I know where Alice goes. She will not tell any of us."

"I could ask her."

"She would not tell you."

"I could command her to do so."

"That would only make things worse."

"I suppose you are right," Mary said quietly, though she still planned to ask Alice where she went.

A few days later, Mary got her chance to question Alice.

"Where were you that night you were supposed to attend to me?"

"I was in the library," said Alice.

"You would not not perform your duties as my lady-in-waiting just to go to the library... Where were you really? You can be honest with me. I'll keep your secret."

"I was with the king," said Alice after a long pause.

"The king? What exactly were you doing with him?"

Alice gave Mary look. "What do you think we were doing?"

"Oh," Mary said, blushing, "what about Margery?"

"The king had already ended his affair with Margery when we got together. He had grown tired of her."

"What if she finds out?"

"If she finds out, I will deal with her."

"How would you deal with Margery?"

"We would have a civil conversation."

"That conversation would not be civil. You know that."

"Well, I would try to have a civil conversation with her about it."

"Let's just hope that Margery never finds out, Alice. It would be better that way."

"Yes, it would be, but I won't let it happen."


	5. Chapter 5

March 1473 - April 1473

The months were passing by quickly. Mary's pregnancy was progressing fast. She was beginning to prepare for the baby, since it would be born in June. She also noticed that Alice was not acting like her normal self, but for once, she decided to let things do. If Alice needed her help for one reason or another, she would have to come to her.

Francis and Stephen Lovell had also officially moved in. Their company was welcomed. one evening at supper, Francis had an announcement to make.

"I intend to wed Anne Neville," said Francis

"Anne Neville? I did not know you were interested," said Richard.

"We have spent much time together and we write to each other often. I have developed feelings for Anne."

"Does my brother George know of your affection for his sister-in-law? He is her guardian after all."

"He is unaware of my affection for Anne. So I was wondering if -"

"You want Richard to talk to George, don't you?" Mary asked, cutting Francis off.

"Yes... You wouldn't mind, would you?" Francis asked Richard.

"Of course, Francis. You actually brought this up at the right moment. George will be here in a few days for a visit."

"Is George bringing Anne and Isabel?" Mary asked.

"No, it's just him. He does not want Isabel to travel since she is finally with child again. Anne is staying behind to attend to her sister."

"I look forward to George's visit," said Mary as she put her hands on her rounding belly.

"As do I," said Francis.

George arrived at Middleham Castle three days later. His presence was welcomed. Mary had grown to like him, though she did not particularly care for his arrogance. One day, Mary saw George talking with Richard, Stephen and Francis. She could not help but wonder if George knew about Kate. She decided to ask George knew about Kate, since Richard had not told her everything.

"I am assuming that you know about Richard's bastard children?" Mary asked George.

"Of course I do. He is my brother." George took a drink of wine.

"Did you know the children's mother, Kate?"

"I never met Kate. George kept their relationship a secret. He only let his closest friends meet Kate, even though Edward was able to meet her."

"He did?"

"Yes... but I am not bitter about it. It's better that way."

"Do you know what her second name is?"

"I only know that her name is Katherine, Kate for short. Though I am sure that Francis and Stephen know her."

"I suppose I will have to ask them."

Later that day, Mary got the chance to speak with Stephen.

"You've met Kate before, haven't you?" Mary asked.

"Yes," said Stephen, "me and Francis are some of the few people who got to meet her. You know how much of a private person Richard is."

"Yes I do. Do you know her full name?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No I cannot."

"Why?"

"Richard is my very good friend. I will not share his secrets with anyone... even his wife."

"I just need to know her name."

"If you want to know her full name, ask Richard."

"I have already asked Richard about Kate. He told me what she is like, but that's it."

"Perhaps it is better you know only that."

"Please, Stephen."

"No, Mary," Stephen got up, "Do not ask me again about Kate. I will always say no." He walked off.

Mary did not accept that answer. She resolved to find out more.

Mary was in bed early that. None of her ladies attended her that night since she wished to be alone. She was enjoying the quiet when Richard walked in with a frustrated look on his face.

"I hear that you have been asking about Kate again," Richard said firmly, "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why do you keep asking about Kate? I already told you about her."

"You have not told me enough."

"What more do you need? The fact that I shared anything about her at all should have made you happy. I have the right not to talk to you about Kate."

"I am your wife, Richard. I have the right to know."

"I have told you about me and I have shared many stories. But my private life is mine and mine alone. I did not have to tell you about Kate, but I did anyways."

"It was not enough."

"It was enough for me. Kate was my first love, but I love you now, Mary. Isn't that enough?"

Mary signed. "Yes it is... I'm sorry Richard, but I just need to know her name."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"It just is."

"One day I will tell you, but just not today."

"How long will I have to wait?"

"Sometime in the future, perhaps when she brings John and Katherine to me."

"I suppose I can accept that."

"Good," said Richard. He went over to Mary and kissed her cheek, then left the room and left Mary alone. Mary could not enjoy the rest of her evening.

Since they had left court nearly three months before, Alice not only felt different, but also looked different.

"Alice," said Mary, "there is something different about you."

"What's different?"

"Your cheeks are rosier and your skin is softer. You are positively glowing, Alice." What Mary failed to mention is that Alice was plumper than usual, but did not say anything since she did not want to be rude.

"Thank you Mary. You are lovely as well."

"No need to flatter me. I am huge. I want this babe to be born already, but I still have another two months to go."

"Are you ready for motherhood?"

"I am ready as I will ever be." Mary put her hands on her belly. She hoped that she would be a good mother.


	6. Chapter 6

June 1473

Mary's pregnancy had gone by very quickly. She would give birth any day now. Mary was now in her in her lying in, so she could no longer leave her room. Her ladies sat with her day in and day out. One evening when it was just Alice sitting with Mary, she decided to tell Mary her secret.

"Mary," said Alice

"Yes?" said Mary

"Several weeks ago, you asked if something was different about me..."

"Go on..."

"I was not being honest with you. There was and still is something different about me."

"What is it?"

"I am afraid to tell you."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is that bad..."

"Just tell me. Whatever it is you are dealing with, I can help you."

"I am pregnant with the king's child."

"With child? How long have you known? How far along with you?"

"I am about six months gone and I have known since January."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have found you a husband."

"I could not tell you. I was and still am ashamed."

Mary remained silent for a while.

"Does your family know?" Mary asked after a long pause.

"No, they cannot find out. My father could not handle another scandal within his family, not after my mother."

"What happened with your mother?"

"She had an affair with a stableboy when I was ten. She got pregnant, but lost the baby. Father sent her to a nunnery afterwards. She died there two years later due to her failing health. I never even got so much as a letter before she died. She was too ashamed to write to me or my brothers or my sister. Father probably would not have allowed her to write to us anyways."

"I am so sorry Alice."

"Do not feel sorry for me. I don't want your sympathy or your pity. I should have known not to bed the king."

"Does he know?"

"No one knows except for you. I was able to hide my pregnancy for a long time, but there is no way I will be able to hide my pregnancy now. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell Richard about your pregnancy and he will help you figure out a solution."

"Can't we tell him together?"

"No. I cannot leave this room and Richard is not allowed in until after the baby is born."

"Do I have to tell him now?"

"I won;t force you to tell Richard, but the child you are carrying is his niece or nephew. He will take care of the child if it's a bastard or not."

"I will not tell him now. If he does ask, I'll tell him, but if he does not ask, I will not tell him."

"Richard is a very intelligent man. He will be able to tell that you are pregnant just by looking at you, even if you still decide to conceal your pregnancy."

"I cannot tell him, okay? I have been with child for nearly half a year, but even that is not enough time to think of something to say."

"Alright." Mary signed. "I will tell him myself when I get the chance and we will think of solution together. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you Mary."

"You are welcome. What are we going to tell Margery, Eleanor and Jane?"

"I will tell them that I am pregnant, but not by the king. None of them, especially not Margery, can know who the real father is."

"You can do as you wish Alice, but you have yet another secret. It's not good to have this many secrets."

"I know, I will work on it, but this is something I have to keep to myself... and I suppose now to you and Richard later on. We are the only three people who need to know the truth."

One evening in early June, Mary began to feel her labor pain. Eleanor and jane were sitting with her at the time. Jane continued to sit with her as Eleanor went to fetch the midwives. Eleanor bumped into Alice and Margery on her way go the midwives. She told them to tell Richard that Mary was in labor before entering the birthing room.

Once Richard was told, Alice and Margery went to attend Mary during the birth. For nearly half a day, Mary was in agony. She heavily sweated and loudly screamed. She had never felt such pain before. After nearly twelve hours of labor, Mary pushed hard one last time. Her son was born at dawn on the sixth of June in the year of 1473. Mary wept silent tears of joy when one of the midwives told her that she had borne a son. She had done it... her brother would be proud.

Richard barged into the room a the baby was being cleaned. He had a wide smile on his face after one of the three midwives told him that he had a son. Once the baby was safely placed in Richard's arms, he went over to Mary, who beamed with pride. After a few minutes, he passed the baby to Mary.

"What should we name our son?" asked Mary

"Edward"

"After your brother?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Edward... Edward Plantagenet... a fine name for a fine boy." Mary kissed the top of her son's head. "Edward, my little Edward."

Baby Edward started to cry after a little while. One of the midwives took the baby and rocked him.

"You should rest," said Richard, "you have had a long night."

"You should rest as well, Richard. You look as tired as I probably do."

"Only for a few hours. I have duties to attend to."

Mary smiled. "Shall I see you later tonight?"

"Of course." Richard kissed her cheek. "Good night, love."

"Good night."

Mary ended up sleeping for a full day. She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but she still felt sore and could not leave her bed. Alice was there with her.

"Where is my son? I want to hold him."

"He is in the cradle right next to you."

Mary turned her head and saw her son sleeping. She tried to grab him, but Alice stopped her.

"I'll get him, Mary. Do not strain yourself."

Mary sat back in her bed and opened her arms. Alice passed the baby to his mother.

"My Edward is beautiful, isn't he?"

"He is a handsome baby."

"Though he is a bit small and paler than a healthy baby should be." Mary was worried.

"I am sure he'll grow out of it. He will live a long and healthy life. That I am sure of."

"You're right. I am a new mother, I suppose it is just nerves. But I can worry about you, can't I? You don't look well, Alice. You should take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy."

"I am fine. I do not need to rest."

"Are you sure? I don't want your health or your baby's health to be at risk."

"I am fine now and I will be fine later today. Do not worry about me. Focus on healing and you should be out and about in no time."

"You should still take it easy Alice... at least for the rest of the day."

"I will be fine. Margery will be here soon and I'll get a break. I will rest then."

"Alright Alice."

Margery walked in shortly after, relieving Alice of her duties. Alice walked down the corridor after she left the room. She was not feeling well. Before she knew it, she was passed out on the floor.

"She passed out?" Mary asked Eleanor. She was worried, even though she could not do anything but sit in her bed.

"Alice is being attended to by the physician. Jane and Margery are with her now."

"Do you know if she'll be alright?"

"Not yet, but Alice is strong and healthy. She will be back to herself in no time."

"You're right," said Mary, even though she was not so sure about that, since Alice was with child. "We shall all pray for Alice's recovery."

Eleanor nodded her head in agreement.

'Alice will be fine,' Mary thought to herself, 'she has to be.'


	7. Chapter 7

July 1473

After another month of rest, Mary was finally able to get out of bed. With the exception of two things, everything was back to normal: Mary was now a mother and Alice was on bedrest. Unlike when Mary was on bedrest, Alice wanted to be alone most of the time. Mary never listened and usually visited Alice nearly everyday. She usually brought hew new son Edward with her.

Mary had told Richard about Alice's precarious situation and the two thought up a plan. It was simple. Alice would remain on bedrest until the baby was born, then they would take the baby to a convent. They would agree not to tell Edward and Alice's family as long as she agreed to marry as soon as she was able. Alice did not particularly like this plan, but went along with it since she knew it was the best option.

Margery, Eleanor and Jane knew of the plan and were all supportive of it. None of them asked about the father of Alice's baby, but then again, she would not have told them even if they had asked.

Despite her worries about Alice, Mary also worried about her son. Edward was a healthy baby, but he was smaller than he should have been. Richard assured Mary that Edward would be fine. He was a Plantagenet after all. Mary would still not stop worried and was with her son as often as possible.

One evening, Mary went to see her son before going off to bed. Richard was already there in the room with Edward in his arms. Mary was touched by the proud look look on Richard's face.

"My favorite men together in one room," Mary said as she went over to them. She kissed both Edward and Richard on the cheek.

"The last time I felt this proud is when I held John in my arms for the first time."

"Yes... John, your other son."

Richard frowned. "Don't be like that, Mary."

"I cannot help it. It's all I think about some days, that you have two other children."

"I thought you were fine with it?"

"I tried to be, but I still am not over it."

"Over what? The fact that I have two bastard children or that I loved someone else before I even knew that we would be wed."

"A little of both."

"You have to learn to accept it Mary. John and Katherine will be in my care before long."

"I am trying."

"Try harder. Our marriage can never work if you do not."

Mary did not know what to say and just looked at her son. She grabbed him out of Richard's arms and began to rock him."

Richard sighed. "Her full name is Katherine Haute."

Mary looked up. "Kate as in John and Katherine's mother?"

"Yes."

Mary sat down in the chair next to Edward's cradle. "Can you tell me a little more?"

"Yes, but what I tell you cannot leave this room."

"Of course, Richard."

"I was nearly fifteen when we first met. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen at the time. Months later, I was visiting my good friend John Howard. Kate was also visiting while her husband was away. That's when were together for the first time. She became pregnant with Katherine shortly after."

"Kate was married when you two were together?"

"Yes, but her husband died a few months after Katherine was born. Besides, I was not doing anything wrong and neither was Kate. Her husband James was a horrible human being and was not a true husband to her. Their marriage had never even been consummated."

Mary nodded her head. "Continue."

"Kate and I met up with each other whenever we could. Our son John was born some months after Kate's husband James died. I did not get to see John until several months after he was born, as I was helping my brother win his war. The last time I saw Kate as my lover was the first Christmas that you were here in England, but you already know that,"

"Do you know how Kate is doing now?"

"Yes. I write to her sometimes. I tell her my news and she tells me her news and about the goings on of John and Katherine. She has recently married her first husband's younger brother William, so she is still Katherine Haute. She and William are happily married."

"That is great, Richard. I am happy for her."

"I am glad that you are, Mary. I do not want you to hate her. I do not want you to be jealous of her either."

"I suppose that I don't have a reason to be jealous of her anymore. You were happy with her for a time, but I am your wife and I have borne you a son."

"Yes you have." Richard walked over to Mary and kissed her on the cheek. "You have given me what Kate could not."

"I love you, Richard. You are the only man for me now and forever." Mary kissed Richard's hand.

"I love you too, Mary. Always remember that."


	8. Chapter 8

September 1473 - October 1473

Alice had been in labor for a day and a half. She was exhausted and wanted to give up. Her friends were by her side the whole time.

"You can do it, Alice," said Mary, "keep pushing. Your babe will be here soon."

"I can't... " Alice said. She was so tired.

"One more push, Lady Alice," said the midwife.

Alice pushed hard one last time and her daughter was born.

"You have a daughter, Alice. She is beautiful," said Mary. Eleanor, Jane and Margery went over to Alice.

"Is she healthy?"

"Yes, she looks very healthy. Do you want to hold her?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have to give her up soon. I don't want to get attached."

Mary frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I am very sure. It will make the pain of our impending separation hurt less."

"Alright," Mary passed the baby to the midwife and left the room. Margery, Eleanor and Jane followed her so Alice could rest.

"I can't believe that Alice does not want to hold her own baby," said Jane.

"It makes sense why she does not," said Eleanor, "the baby will be sent away to a convent soon."

"I know that, but it's still her daughter."

"I don't see why she can't keep her baby," said Margery, "she could just stay here at Middleham. We could say that the baby belongs to one of the servants."

"That would only cause her more pain," said Eleanor.

"At least she would be able to see her baby," said Margery.

Mary stopped walking and turned around. "Alice has made her decision. She agreed that this solution is the best, even though she hates the fact that she has to do it. We must respect her wishes. When the baby is sent off to St. Agnes's, things can go back to the way they were and we can put this mess behind us."

"Mary's right," said Eleanor, "this is the best decision for both Alice and her baby."

Margery and Jane nodded their heads in agreement.

"When is the baby to be taken to St. Agnes's?" asked jane.

"As soon as possible, before the weather gets cold"

Ten days passed. It was now time for them to take Alice's baby to the convent of St. Agnes. Mary was with Alice before the baby was to be taken away. Mary held the baby as she waited with Alice.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold her? Or even look at her?" Mary asked Alice.

"No," said Alice.

"At least name her."

"The nuns will name her or you can. I don't care. I just want her gone."

"Don't say that. She is your daughter."

"Only for a few more minutes."

"She will always be your daughter, Alice."

Alice did not say anything after that. When the time came for them to take the baby away, Alice had a change of heart.

"Wait..." Alice called out, "let me hold her... just for a minute."

Mary took the baby out of the maid's arms and brought her to Alice, who held the baby for a little while and named her.

"Her name is Grace," Alice said, "tell the nuns that her name is Grace."

"Grace is a beautiful name," said Mary, "but it is time for them to leave."

"Alright," said Alice, who was beginning to tear up. She handed Grace to Mary.

Mary and the maid walked out with Grace. As they walked to the carriage, Mary whispered to the maid who was to take the baby to St. Agnes's.

"Don't just tell the nuns that her name is Grace... tell them that her name is Grace Plantagenet. I am sure that Alice will want to see her daughter one day."

The maid nodded her head and got into the carriage. Mary watched the carriage drive off before going inside. Feeling sad, Mary went to see her own baby, three month old Edward.

"I will never let you go, Edward," Mary said to her son as she held him in her arms.

Another man had passed. They were now preparing for a wedding at Middleham Castle. Francis Lovell was to marry Anne Neville in three days. this upcoming wedding was a welcome distraction. Richard was busier than ever and had been gone for weeks. He had been called to court by his brother. Mary hated being separated from Richard.

None of her ladies particularly happy either. Eleanor and Jane were arguing over something, Margery was pining over Stephen Lovell, who did not seem to be interested and Alice was depressed. Mary hoped that this wedding would bring up everyone's spirits. George and Isabel had come early with Anne. Mary enjoyed spending evenings with them. Richard would arrive the day before the wedding with Edward and Elizabeth. Mary was anxious about having the king and queen with them for a few days, but since Middleham was so large, she at least did not have to worry about the lack of space. She wondered how Alice would feel about seeing the kings again. Mary knew that the next week would be a stressful one.

A few hours before the wedding, Mary was with her ladies. They were all preparing for Francis and Anne's wedding.

"Alice," said Mary, "there is a man that Richard and I want you to meet tonight."

"Who?"

"Sir Nicholas FitzAlan. He came here with the king and queen."

"Are you trying to set me up with this Nicholas FitzAlan?"

"Yes. He is handsome and intelligent, as well as loyal to the house of York, though he does have a way with his words and is very ambitious. I do think you would like him."

"When did you meet him?"

"The last time I was at court with Richard."

"I guess you want me to marry him, don't you?"

"I'd like you to speak with him, perhaps dance and share a cup of wine with him. If you like him, Richard and I will support a courtship."

"I suppose I will give him a chance."

"Good."

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. The wedding feast was now going on. Mary was sitting with the queen during the feast. She watched Richard talk with his brothers, Anne and Francis dancing, Margery with Stephen, Eleanor and Jane talking with a pair of twin brothers and Alice talking with Nicholas FitzAlan. She seemed to like him.

The queen had not been in the mood to speak all night and finally decided to say something to Mary.

"I never got the chance to congratulate you on the birth of your son," said Queen Elizabeth.

"Thank you, your grace," said Mary, "my Edward is a handsome baby. He is small, but he grows a little each day."

"That is good to hear. All of my children are well. My own little Edward and my new baby Richard are thriving."

"I am am glad of that."

"Are you expecting to be with child again soon?"

"Not yet... I'd like to be pregnant again, but Richard and I..." Mary felt embarrassed speaking about her and Richard's private life in public.

"Say no more... I recovered from birth weeks ago. My husband cannot keep himself off me."

Mary blushed.

After that, Edward and Richard walked over to them. The four of them went to the dance floor. After that, the rest of the wedding feast went by fast. Mary was ready to retire for the night. She left her ladies at the feast since they were enjoying themselves so much. Richard joined her later on.

"That was a lovely ceremony and feast," said Mary, who was already in her nightgown.

"Yes it was," said Richard, "what were you and Elizabeth talking about?"

"It was a short conversation. It started with our sons and wended with..." Mary stopped herself. She was blushing.

"I see..."

"Yes, but it did make me realize how much I desire you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's been so long since you have come to my bed."

Richard pulled Mary in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to do this again?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I want you in my bed again."

Mary unlaced the front string tying the front of her nightgown together, then shrugged it off. She pressed her naked body again his and began to unlace his doublet.

Once Richard was fully naked, her picked her up and carried her to the bed. Mary loved when Richard carried her. He was smaller built, but strong. Their loving lasted a good hour. Both of them were extremely satisfied afterwards. Mary loved having Richard in her bed again.


	9. Chapter 9

December 1473

They were now back at court for the Christmas season. Mary was happy to be back. Her ladies liked all the excitement. At this point, all her ladies had a suitor or were betrothed. Alice was betrothed to Sir Nicholas FitzAlan. They planned to marry in January. Margery was betrothed to Stephen Lovell and the two would be married at the end of the month. Eleanor was being courted by Nicholas FitzAlan's younger brother Edward. Jane was betrothed to Sir Charles Mortimer, the younger brother of Lord Anthony Lovell. The two would be married some time in the spring. Mary liked Charles as he was so friendly and helpful, though she did see his flaws. Another reason Mary was so happy because she was with child again. She and Richard had conceived again on Anne and Francis's wedding night. They decided to keep this pregnant a secret, since it was still so early.

While at court, Mary noticed that her brother-in-law King Edward appeared to be interested in her lady Eleanor. He had already been with Margery and had gotten Alice with child, so she decided to speak with him on it. Mary finally got her chance to speak with him on the first of the twelve nights of Christmas.

"Your grace," said Mary as she bowed to her brother-in-law.

"My dear sis, there is no need for formalities. It is the Christmas season, a time to make merry. Come and sit with me."

"Of course... my dear brother," said Mary as she sat down next to him.

"You are positively glowing, dear sis."

"Thank you."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"How did you know?"

"I have seen my wife through six pregnancies, so I an tell when a woman is with child."

Mary blushed. "I am two months gone."

"Congratulations, sis. Between you and my Elizabeth, the house of York will continue to grow."

"I am flattered, but lets not just focus on me. How have you been?"

"I am content," said Edward was he put his hand on his growing belly.

"I see that. I have also noticed you admiring my lady, Eleanor."

"Ahhh, yes. The lady Eleanor is very lovely."

"Yes she is, but she already has one Edward courting her. She has no need for another Edward to do so."

"I have yet to pursue your lady. I have only been admiring her."

"You have already lain with two of my ladies. I don't want you to bed another one."

"Ohhh... you already know that I have been with your lady Alice?"

"Yes, she told me several months ago."

"If it bothers you so much, then I will not pursue Lady Eleanor."

"Thank you, your gr- dear brother"

Edward grabbed Mary's hand and kissed it.

Mary smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I must go find my ladies."

"You can go now, dear sis, but I do hope to speak with you again soon."

"Of course, you are good company."

Mary bowed respectfully to Edward, then went to find her ladies. She found Eleanor first. She had been talking with Edward FitzAlan, who had just gone off to find his friends."

"Thank you, Mary," Eleanor whispered to Mary. She appeared to be annoyed.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For finding me. Edward left when you began to make your way over here... which I am glad for."

"Really? Do you not like Edward FitzAlan?"

"No... he is an arrogant ass."

"That may be so, but he is still a good choice for a husband due to his wealth and family name."

"I would only marry him if I had no other option."

"You might have to marry him."

"I know that, but I still don't have to like Edward FitzAlan."

"He is a better option than the king, who is already married."

"The king? What does he have to do with this?"

"I saw him admiring you, but I put a stop to it."

"Why?"

"I don't want another of my ladies to become a mistress of the king."

"It's understandable, but you did not even ask me how I felt it."

"Why should it matter? Do you like the king?"

"He is handsome and charming. I might not want to bed him, but that does not mean I do not like being admired."

"I did not know that. But the next time, I will ask."

"Thank you, that is all I needed to hear."

Mary smiled, but then began to feel a sharp pain.

"Are you alright?" Eleanor asked after noticing that Mary did not look well.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? You should go sit down."

"I will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... now lets go find the others."

"Alright. I saw Margery speaking with Jane, Charles and Stephen in the corner of the room."

"Yes, let's go." Mary felt another pain.

Later that night, Mary went off by herself. She was feeling more sharp pains. She happened to bump into Anne Neville.

"Mary... is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... Noth-" Mary stopped talking. This newest pain was the worst.

Anne put her arms around Mary and helped her back to her room. She helped her on the bed. She lifted up her skirt and saw that she was bleeding.

"Oh no..." Mary started to cry.

"You are losing the baby... let me go get help."

"No... I don't want anyone to know right now..."

"I need to get Richard or one of your ladies."

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now." Mary felt another pain.

"I won't leave you, Mary."

"Thank you, Anne."

Mary was laying in bed when Richard came to her. Mary's face was red and puffy."

"I lost the baby."

"I know, darling. Anne told me." Richard went over to Mary and sat on the bed with her."

"I am so sorry."

"There is no need for you to be sorry, my love. These things happen."

"I know, but I wanted to give you another child so much..." Mary began to whimper.

Richard kissed her hand. "I am sorry, my love."

"I wanted to give Edward a brother or a sister to play with." Mary began to cry."

"We are young and healthy. I am sure that we will give Edward a brother or sisters to play with in no time." He continued to comfort Mary. "Everything will be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

January 1475

Mary and Richard were laying in bed together after a lengthy session of lovemaking. Mary was laying her head on Richard's chest. He had his arms around her and was caressing her back.

Since her miscarriage over a year ago, Mary had been trying to get pregnant again, but was failing to do so. She had thought that she was pregnant a few weeks before. She ended up not being pregnant as her monthly courses had come. She was still discouraged that she was not pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant," said Mary.

"It's alright, my love," said Richard, "I'm sure you will be soon."

"It't been a year and I'm still not pregnant."

"The physician said that you could still get pregnant again. I believe him."

"I know, but -"

"Don't worry," Richard said, interrupting her, "it's fine if you don't get pregnant again. We have a son, our little Edward."

Mary smiled. She loved it when Richard brought up their son. "He's a handsome little boy."

"He inherited your beauty."

Mary lifted up her head, turned to Richard and smiled at him. "He inherited your lovely dark hair and eyes." She got on top of him.

Richard laughed. He playfully slapped her on the ass, then pulled her towards him and put his face in in breasts. Mary began to laugh herself after that. They fooled around for a little while, then it turned into another round of passionate lovemaking.

That next day, Mary was in her room with her ladies. All of her ladies had now married. Alice had been happily married to Nicholas for a year. Margery had been married to Stephen for a month now. Jane was happily married to Charles Mortimer, who lived at Middleham Castle with all of them. Out of all her ladies, Eleanor was the only miserable one. She had been married to Edward FitzAlan for about two months. She was clearly unhappy that she was married to him.

"Eleanor, you don't look well," said Mary, "is everything alright?"

"I suppose everything should be alright since I am with child," said Eleanor. She did not seem to like the fact that she was going to have a baby.

"How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"Have you told your husband?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't like talking to him. It's bad enough that I have to share his bed every night."

"It does not matter if you like him or not. He is your husband and he has a right to know," said Alice, whose husband Nicholas happened to be the older brother of Edward.

Eleanor gave Alice a look. "I know that. I plan on telling him tonight. I just do not like talking to him at all."

"It's a good thing that we are going to court at the end of the month. Perhaps you will get the chance to meet new people," said Margery.

"What are you suggesting?" Eleanor asked. She was curious.

"Perhaps you should take a lover."

"Margery!" Alice exclaimed, "Do not encourage Eleanor to do such a thing."

"Why not? She's a;ready with child. She would not run the risk of getting pregnant. Eleanor could just have a lover for a few weeks, then go back to her husband. Eleanor deserves a little fun."

"Yes I do," said Eleanor.

"I agree," said Mary.

"As do I," said Jane, "we all know Edward FitzAlan. He is an arrogant ass."

Eleanor, Mary and Margery started laughing.

"If you don't like your husband, then why did you marry him?" asked Alice.

"I had no choice. My father arranged it all," said Eleanor.

"You could have said no."

"If I had said no, I probably would have been married off to the next man who courted me or I might have even been sent to a convent. So marrying was my only option."

"That is true. Your husband could have been an old man. At least you get to remain with us and you have money," said Margery, "At least he's somewhat handsome and young."

"True... but I still don't like him," said Eleanor.

Later that day, Mary went to see her son Edward, who was now a year and a half old. Little Edward held his arms out to Mary when he saw herm Mary picked him up and cradled him. Jane walked in on them a few minutes later.

"Hello, Jane," said Mary, "how are you?"

"I am well," said Jane as she looked at little Edward.

Mary noticed Jane looking at her son. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I would love to." Jane held her arms out.

Mary placed Edward in Jane's arms. Jane appeared to be delighted as she held Edward. "I cannot wait until I have a baby of my own."

"I'm sure you will be with child soon."

"I doubt it."

"Why not? You and Charles have been married for a few months now and you do seem to be happy together."

"We are happy, but we have not yet consummated our marriage..."

"Jane... oh, Jane..." Mary was shocked.

"I know..." Jane was clearly embarrassed.

"Have you at least tried?"

"Yes, but it has never happened. I get nervous each time."

"Has Charles ever tried to force himself on you?"

"Of course not. he is kind and gentle and would never do such a thing... he has been very patient."

"That is good Jane, but tonight, I think you should go for it. If you keep on getting nervous and keep putting it off, you will die a childless virgin."

"I know... I -"

"Not only that, Charles would surely take a mistress if you keep him waiting."

Jane frowned. "You are right, but I cannot help it."

"It's alright Jane. The first time is always the most uncomfortable, but the second time around, it will be much more pleasurable. You will see."

That night, Mary waited for Richard to come to her. Richard entered the room after a while.

"I have to go to court tomorrow," said Richard.

"I thought we weren't leaving until the end of the month?" Mary asked.

"You and your ladies will no longer be going to court this month, but you can in the spring."

"Why the spring?"

"Edward wants to invade France."

"For what?"

"To reclaim the lands the mad king lost," Richard was slightly irritated, "George is the one who put that idea in his head.

"Hmmmm..."

"I am all for this myself, though I care more about the honor of it all.:

Mary smiled at Richard. "When do you plan to invade France?"

"We want to leave in the spring, but we need the money, so Edward is raising the taxes. The people won't be happy, but they will be when we regain the lands we have lost. Everything will have been worth it."

"I hope so." Mary sighed.

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course." Mary went over to Richard an hugged him.

"I will certainly miss you, my love." Richard kissed the top of her head.

That next morning, Mary and her ladies watched Richard and the rest of the men ride off. Mary missed her husband already and he was only going to court. What would she do when he left for France?

'May God bless you and keep you safe,' Mary thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

June 1475 to July 1475

It was the middle of the night. Mary suddenly sat up, as she had been unable to sleep. She got out of bed and went to light her candle by her bed. She went over to her jewelry box, opened it and took out a folded up letter from from Richard. She had received it a few days before. She read it again to be reassured that Richard had safely arrived in Calais.

'Richard is safe,' Mary thought to herself, 'Richard is safe."

She went back to bed after that and tried to sleep, but could not for the longest time. She would have rather been in her own bed at Middleham Castle, but she was at court with her ladies and her friend Anne Neville. But she had to be at court to get news about Richard whenever it first arrived.

Mary woke up late that next morning. She summoned her ladies, who were all ready for the day.

"Are you alright Mary? You seem tired as of late," said Margery, "are you -"

"I am not with child. I am just missing my husband," said Mary, "what about you?" Mary eyed Margery's stomach.

Margery smiled. "I wanted to keep a secret until I knew I was certain, but yes, I am with child."

"Congratulations," Mary exclaimed. She, Alice, Jane and Eleanor went over and hugged her. Margery gave Mary a sympathetic look.

"I don't need your pity Margery. I have accepted that I am not pregnant. I am happy for both you and Eleanor."

"Thank you," said Margery.

"I personally wish that I was not pregnant," said Eleanor, "I am ready for this baby to be born."

"You've been complaining about your pregnancy since day one," said Alice. She was bitter that she was not pregnant yet.

"I have a right to complain amongst my friends," said Eleanor, "I still have morning sickness. I can't go riding or hunting or dance. All I can do is sit or read or embroider. I am miserable."

"You will have a baby in a few months,: said Alice, "you should be excited."

"I am sure that I will love my baby when I hold him or her for the first time, but I am miserable now. You should understand that."

Alice gave Eleanor a dirty look and began to walk off.

"Alice," said Mary, "do not leave. You still have to attend me for the morning."

"Yes, your grace," Alice said, bowing respectfully to Mary.

Everyone remained silent after that as as dressed Mary for the day. By the time Mary was ready for the day, it was time for the midday meal. Mary and her ladies walked to the feast hall. Anne and Isabel Neville were already there, as well as the queen (who was with child again) and her children and several of her sisters.

"Mary," Queen Elizabeth called out, "come and sit with me.:

"Of course, your grace," said Mary. She went and sat next to the queen as her ladies went and sat near the Neville sisters.

"Have you been well Mary? You seem very withdrawn these days," said Elizabeth.

"I am just missing my husband and my son."

"Understandable. I am missing my husband and my sons. My oldest son Thomas Grey are in France with Edward and my son Richard Grey is with my little Edward and my brother Anthony in Wales. But I am thankful that my youngest son, Richard is here with me and my daughters."

Mary eyed Elizabeth's eldest daughter Elizabeth, Lizzie as they liked to call her.

"Your children are all so lovely, especially your eldest daughter."

"Yes. I am sure my husband will find a brilliant match for Lizzie."

Lizzie, who had been talking with her sisters, looked at Mary and Elizabeth and smiled.

'Men will fall at this little girl's feet when she is grown,' Mary thought as she smiled lovingly at her niece.

Another month had passed. Mary received another letter from Richard. She was pleased to learn that they had not actually fought yet. But when she learned that Edward had made a treaty with the French king Louis, her happy thoughts faded. She had realized that she had been separated from her husband for weeks and there was not even a war. She should have been happy, but she was not. But at least she knew that Richard was safe and that she would see him soon.

After receiving the letter, Mary went to go find her ladies, who were all chatting with Anne and Isabel Neville. Mary told all of them about the letter. Isabel had already seemed to know about what had happened. She became angry and excused herself. Anne followed.

"Why do you think she is angry? Isn't this supposed to be a good thing?" asked Margery.

"The taxes were raised to pay for this invasion. The people were expecting a victory. Richard wanted the honor in restoring the lands the mad king lost. George wanted to be regent. But because King Edward made the treaty, there will be no glory or honor," said Mary.

Alice sighed. "At least our husbands are all safe. We know that they will be coming back."

"I suppose it's good on that sense," said Mary.

"Do you know when they will be back?" asked Jane asked Mary.

"Sometime in September... but I don't think I want to stay here until September, so I have decided that we shall leave within a week. I need to see my boy and Eleanor should not be traveling in September, as she will be close to her birthing time then."

"I quite like it here at court," said Eleanor, "but if you want to leave, then I suppose I will be fine with it." She put her hand on her large belly.

Mary briefly stared at Eleanor's belly. She was happy for Eleanor, but a part of her was envious of her. Mary wished that she was pregnant. She wanted to have another child so much.

A week passed by fast. It was now time for Mary and her ladies to return to Middleham Castle. Queen Elizabeth herself escorted them out.

"I wish you safe travels on your journey home," Queen Elizabeth said to Mary and her ladies.

"Thank you, you grace," Mary bowed respectfully to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded her head and walked back to the castle with her own ladies. Isabel and Anne Neville were still out there. Mary hugged both of them goodbye. Anne would have come back with them, but decided to go and stay with Isabel until September, the month that the men were supposed to come back.

Once everyone was in the carriage, they began their journey back to Middleham Castle. As Mary stared out the window and watched the castle get smaller and smaller, she could not help but think of Richard. She hoped that being separated from him for so long would be worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

September 1475

It was the day that Richard was expected to return to Middleham Castle. He had come stayed court for a few days after returning from France. Mary had received word a few days before from Richard that he would be back at the middle of September. It was now the middle of September. Mary waited patiently for him.

As the evening came, Mary realized that she would not end up seeing Richard after all, despite the fact that it was the day he was supposed to come home. She excused herself to her room and let her ladies have the rest of the night off. Once she was ready for the night, she went straight to bed.

The next morning, Mary did not even both putting on a proper gown after waking up and walked straight to her son's room. When she had first walked into the room, she was surprised to see some strange man holding her son. She was about to call for her guards when she realized that the strange man was her husband.

"Richard!" Mary exclaimed. She ran over to him and little Edward.

"Mary!" Richard opened his free arm up and held it out for Mary. Little Edward began to squeal because he was so excited.

"I missed you," Mary said in between kisses.

Richard remained silent and just held his wife and son in his arms.

After a while, Edward's nursemaid came into the room and took Edward from Mary and Richard. In turn, Mary and Richard rushed back to their room and locked the door behind them.

Mary pulled off her nightgown. Richard picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled off his own clothing, then got into bed with her. He laid beside her and caressed her breasts and belly. After a while, Mary couldn't take it anymore and got on top Richard and began to kiss his neck. Mary sighed relief when Richard entered her.

Their first session of loving lasted only about a minute, as it had been several months since they had lain together. The second time lasted a good hour, ending with both Mary and Richard completely satisfied. They both fell asleep shortly after. Mary only slept for about an hour. Richard was still sleeping after she woke up. She put on her nightgown and robe. She kissed Richard's cheek, then quietly left the room.

Mary went to Eleanor's room. Eleanor had just begun her bedrest and seemed to be bored out of her mind. She did notice that Mary was glowing.

"I suspect that you have just seen your husband, haven't you?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes..." Mary said, blushing.

"I'm guessing that there wasn't much talking..."

"No..." Mary smiled, then began to laugh.

Eleanor joined in. "I suppose that the others are doing the same thing with their husbands?"

"I suspect so... Has your husband come to see you?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes, though I do not think he will visit me again until after the baby is born. Edward despises being around pregnant women."

"What an ass," Mary scoffed, "but I guess you don't really care."

"No I do not."

"At least your baby will be born soon."

"Yes," Eleanor smiled, "I can't wait to meet him."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just know."

A few weeks later, Mary and Richard were having a private supper together. Mary had a secret that she desired to share with Richard.

"I am with child again," Mary said.

Richard got out of his seat and went over to Mary and kissed her on the lips. "I knew you would be with child again."

"Yes," Mary laughed at little, "I feel foolish for worrying so much."

"It's alright. You are with child. That is all that matters now." Richard kissed Mary's hand and cheek. "You have made me a happy man, my love."

Mary kissed Richard's cheek. "And you have made me a happy woman."


	13. Chapter 13

October 1475 to November 1475

Early one morning, Mary, Alice, Jane, Margery and Anne decided to go visit with Eleanor. When they entered the room, they were shocked to see Eleanor holding a tiny baby.

"Eleanor?" Mary asked, "you already had your baby?"

Eleanor looked and smiled. "Yes," she said softly, "he was born a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?" Mary and the other ladies walked over to Eleanor's bed, "why didn't you send for us?"

"I did not want anyone but the midwives with me. Besides, my labor was so quick. It only lasted an hour and a half."

"You are lucky."

"It was still excruciatingly painful, but you were right. The pain was worth it." Eleanor looked down at her son. "He is handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes, very handsome... the ladies will be chasing after him when he is grown."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Alice.

"Edward wants to name him William, after his brother who was slain at Towton. I'm perfectly fine with the name since own dear brother is called William."

"A fine name," said Alice. Margery, Anne and Jane nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" asked Mary.

"Of course not." Eleanor passed baby William to Mary.

Mary held William for a while, then passed him to Margery, whose own baby would be born in late winter or early spring. The ladies passed baby William around for about an hour before the the nursemaid sent them out. Eleanor and the baby needed to sleep.

Later that night, Mary, Anne and Margery were walking around the castle while Jane and Alice visited with Eleanor. As the three ladies were walking through the corridors, they heard two whispering people in one corner. They looked at each other, then quietly began to peak around the corner. Mary, Anne and Margery were all shocked to see Eleanor's husband Edward fondling one of the stable boys.

They were all completely shocked and had to cover their mouths to keep from making a noise. They all quietly walked off and went to Mary's room.

"I can't believe it!" Mary exclaimed after the door was shut and locked.

"Eleanor is married to a homosexual?" Anne asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Should we tell Eleanor?" asked Margery.

"I think we should," said Anne.

"I do as well," said Mary, "but should we tell Jane and Alice?"

"I don't think so," said Margery, "I do not believe that any of them could handle this information, especially not Alice. She tells her husband Nicholas everything and Nicholas certainly does not need to know about his brother's predilections..."

"I agree," said Mary. Anne nodded her head in agreement. "But which one of us should tell her?"

"I think you should," said Margery, "you are good at breaking bad news to people."

"This would not be bad news for Eleanor. She can't stand her husband."

"She could use the information against him to get what she wants," said Anne.

"Eleanor has already done her duty. She has given birth to a son," said Margery.

"One son is great, but she would probably need to have another son, for security," said Anne.

"That is true," said Mary, "I suppose I should tell her, but when?"

"As soon as possible," said Margery.

"That is a good plan. I shall tell her as soon as I get the chance."

A few days later, Mary got her chance to tell Eleanor about her husband Edward's predilections. Eleanor took the news well.

"Ha!" Eleanor exclaimed, "that explains why he is so bad in bed... he does not last that long either..."

Mary's face turned red. "I knew you would take the news well."

"I am so predictable, aren't I?"

"When it comes to your husband, you are," Mary laughed.

"Yes," Eleanor laughed.

"Are you going to let him know?"

"Of course. I will use this information to my benefit."

"I cannot wait to see what you come up with," Mary laughed.

A few weeks later, Eleanor was out and about. She continued her duties as Mary's lady, but did become devoted to her son. One day, Mary and Eleanor were alone together with their little children. Eleanor was cradling William while Mary had little Edward on her lap.

"So..." said Mary, "how are things between you and your husband?"

Eleanor laughed. "Things are good for me."

"Did you confront him?"

"Yes."

"How did he react?"

"He cowered like a baby. He got on his knees and begged me not to tell anyone."

"And?"

"I told him I would not tell anyone. I may not like him, but I don't want to see him burn."

"Of course not."

"But I had some conditions for him."

Mary laughed. "That does not surprise me. What were they?"

"I told Edward that I wanted us to be husband and wife in name only and that I could take lovers if I desired to do so. But I did promise him that I would give him a few children."

"Those are quite the demands."

"I know, but I decided to go big, or else it would not have been worth it."

"Did he agree?"

"Immediately..."

Mary giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," Eleanor said laughing.

"I am with child," said Alice to Mary and the rest of the ladies when they were alone together.

"I am so happy for you," said Mary.

"Thank you."

"When did you find out?" asked Eleanor.

"A few days ago."

"That is good news," said Jane.

Alice looked down at her hands. "I did not even think I could get pregnant again... since the last birth was so difficult."

Mary sighed. She could not believe that it had been two years since Alice had Grace. "We are all very happy for you."

"Thank you, I do have other news, but I do not know how you will all feel about it..."

"What is it?" Mary asked. Jane, Eleanor and Margery paid extra attention to what Alice had to say.

"You all know that Nicholas has become closer to the king... well, the king is sending Nicholas to France as his ambassador and I have decided to go with him."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Mary.

"Two years..."

"Two years? That is far too long."

"I know... I will miss all of you and my family, but I love my husband and I want to be by his side."

"Understandable."

"When do you leave?" asked Jane.

"Two weeks from today..."

"Will you come back once your time in France is done?"

"Well, Nicholas and I will move into his family home after out time in France is at an end."

"Oh..." Jane began to sniffle a bit.

"Mary, Jane, Eleanor, Margery," said Alice as she squeezed Jane's hand, "I know that I have not been the easiest person to deal. I can be harsh and judge mental, but I don't do it out of hate. I really do mean well.:

Mary grabbed Alice's free hand and squeezed it. "I know... you have been through a lot."

Alice smiled. "Yes... but we all have. Margery," Alice turned to Margery, "there is a secret that I have kept from you for years. I feel that now is the right time to tell you."

"I'm listening," said Margery.

"King Edward is the man who fathered my child..."

"I already knew that. I figured it out a long time ago."

"How?"

"I saw the two of you together about three months ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were already going through enough. I did not want to add to it. I had no reason to be angry anyways."

"You were with the king before me... I thought you cared for him?"

"I did, but then my feelings for Stephen developed and they were stronger than my feelings for the king." Margery smiled.

The ladies all began to smile, then laugh.

"I am going to miss this," said Alice once the laughing stopped.

"So will I," said Margery.

"We will miss you, Alice," said Mary.

"I will miss all of you... and Anne. She is lovely and sweet... you should all spend more time with her."

"Of course we will," said Mary, "but the next two weeks will be all about you, Alice. We want you to go to France with happy memories."

Alice began to cry. Mary hugged her again after that, then the rest of the ladies joined in. They all hugged each other in silence for a long time.

Two weeks later, Alice and Nicholas left. Their journey to France had begun. Mary and the ladies all watched Alice and Nicholas leave.

Mary would miss her dear friend.


End file.
